Promesas
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Naruto aún tiene una promesa que cumplir, Sasuke hará otra. Y ambos lo harán solo por ella sasusakudarkfic


**Bueno, aquí os dejo con otro one-shot. (no puedo creer que haya escrito esta pastelada -.-) pero espero que os guste, muy triste, os aviso...**

**Promesas**

No podía moverme, estaba débil, tirada en el suelo, mis piernas no respondían, estaban sangrando, y no hacía más que dolerme, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

Mi cara estaba llena de heridas recientes, que no paraban de sangrar, y cada dos segundos escupía sangre por la boca, debido a que mis pulmones habían sido heridos gravemente. Mis manos estaban entumecidas y frías, por lo cual no podía realizar ningún sello que me salvara la vida. Estaba muy asustada, pero no me iba a mover de allí, como pude me volví a poner de pie.

Sentía un terrible dolor físico, nunca había sentido mi cuerpo tan destrozado en toda mi vida. Sentía que la vida escapaba de mi cuerpo y se iba alejando, me costaba respirar, tenía ganas de llorar…

_Y lo peor es que eso no era lo que más dolía_

Alcé mi cabeza un poco, como pude, para mirar aquellos ojos rojos que me observaban, mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa, que se retumbaba en mis oídos, haciéndome daño. Lo que más dolía es que todo este daño me lo estaba haciendo él, la persona que más quería, mi corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos cuando al intentar proteger a mi amigo, él me clavó su arma rasgándome un pulmón, y con un risa demoniaca, en vez de retirar su Katana y preguntarme si estaba bien, la clavaba más profundo, mientras me quedaba impresionada sin poder hacer nada.

-Me asusté cuando vi que empezó a cambiar de forma, viendo como se transformaba en una monstruosa criatura, prácticamente ya no era humano. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando oí su voz

-¿No piensa quitarte de en medio, Sa-ku-ra?- dijo mientras sacaba su Katana de mi cuerpo, y me la volvió a clavar, dándome en el otro pulmón, mientras todo lo que yo podía hacer era escupir sangre.

En ese momento, giré mi cabeza hacia mi amigo, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, no mucho mejor que yo, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Sonrió, si él sobreviviera a esto, sería suficiente. Ya nada importaba, ella ya había perdido su corazón entregándoselo a ese monstruo, empezó a pensar que ya no volvería a sentir jamás, la vida escapándose entre los dedos.

-Sakura- empezó a decir ese monstruo- ódiame, déjame de amar de una maldita vez. Tú y yo sabíamos que él hubiera dado todo por ti, para que no estuvieras triste, y sin embargo, la pobre ciega de ti, solo estabas por mí. Éste sería un buen momento para llorar, ya lo has perdido todo, quieres dar la vida por él, cuando ya es demasiado tarde. No sirvió de nada, Naruto va a morir delante de tus ojos, y tú no vas a poder hacer nada-

Sasuke dejó de hablar con ella mientras le pasaba por un lado, se puso al lado de Naruto, y le miraba.

-Y tú, dobe, incluso ahora sigues pensando que soy tu compañero de juegos. Jamás volvería a Konoha, sois demasiado débiles, apenas habéis mejorado. Yo mientras he mejorado cada una de mis técnicas, y ahora ya no eres rival para mí-

Sasuke levantó su Katana para darle el golpe final, pero entonces sintió que alguien le cogía del tobillo.

-¿Sakura, aún crees que puedes contra mí?-

Sakura tenía la mirada gacha, sombría. Sasuke dejó de poner atención en Naruto para mirar a la ojijade.

-Te equivocas- dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza, y apretaba más fuertemente la tela de los pantalones de Sasuke- tú… solo ves poder.

-¿Es qué hay alguna cosa más que deba importarme?- dijo Sasuke. Sakura sonrió con cinismo, mientras miraba intensamente a Sasuke con la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ti- dijo Sakura, que en ese momento paró para escupir más sangre- tú nunca sabrás lo que sentimos Naruto y yo cuando luchamos. ¿Crees que tú hermano no te mató? Lo hizo, de una manera diferente, te mató por dentro, pudrió tu corazón, lo ennegreció. ¿Acaso tienes pensado que harás después de terminar tu venganza? Cuando Itachi esté muerto, no te quedará nada, lo habrás perdido todo.

-Y si lo perdió todo, Sakura ¿Qué te importa? Es mi vida, no tu vida, ni a ti ni a Naruto ni a la villa de la hoja debería importarle que hago o que dejo de hacer

-Te equivocas, Sasuke- dijo Sakura- da igual cuánto daño me hagas, mi corazón elige sufrir a olvidarte- dijo mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿De verdad crees que durante estos dos años no he intentado olvidarte? Lo he hecho con todas mis fuerzas, pero no he podido, quería que la siguiente vez que nos viéramos, tú solo fueras el amigo que tenemos que recuperar. Pero… no… no puedo.

Sasuke vio como ella tosía de nuevo, manchando sus pies con la sangre de ella.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti… por eso- cargó chakra en su puño libre y sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, golpeó el suelo, aún débil la fuerza de esta fue sorprendente, haciendo que Sasuke debido a la cercanía del golpe saliera unos metros atrás, tanto por el golpe como por el saltó que dio al tratar de esquivarlo.

Sakura, se acercó con sus últimas fuerzas al lado de Naruto. Vio que Naruto se estaba rindiendo, y que estaba muriendo, que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar. Empezó a realizar un conjunto de sellos que Sasuke no reconoció. Se acercó lentamente, mientras con sus ojos rojos miraba con furia a Sakura

-Por eso… salvaré a la única persona que necesitarás cuando acabes con tu hermano- dijo Sakura, mientras acababa con los sellos, y chakra verde aparecía por su alrededor

Sasuke se acercó más a ella. No tenía prisa, Sakura no tenía mucho chakra restante, y sabía que poca cosa podía hacer. Pero cuando vio que de la nada aparecía tanto chakra verde, se preocupó, igualmente siguió acercándose lentamente.

-No lo voy a necesitar para nada Sakura, pienso matarle aquí y ahora, y tú no lo vas a impedir-

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Sasuke mientras colocaba sus manos en la frente de Naruto

-Créeme, le necesitarás- dijo Sakura devolviendo la vista hacia Naruto- De alguna forma, yo siempre estaré con él. Porque él mantendrá su promesa mientras siga vivo. Sé que lo conseguirá- dijo Sakura con cariño, mirando tiernamente a Naruto.

De repente Naruto abrió los ojos, sus heridas se cerraron, su Chakra se renovó por completo. El chakra de Sakura verde que había aparecido alrededor de ellos despareció, Sasuke se paró en seco, cuando sintió que el alma de Sakura empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Naruto se incorporó sentándose.

-Hola, Naruto-kun- dijo Sakura, antes de caer, siendo recogida por Naruto.

-S-Sakura-chan…- dijo débilmente mirando a su alrededor, viendo a Sasuke, volvió a mirar a Sakura cuando sintió lo mismo que Sasuke: la vida la estaba dejando.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó mientras lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- por favor, dime que no lo hiciste. Por favor ¡Dime que no!-

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, tuve que hacerlo- dijo Sakura haciendo uso de sus últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan? No puedes irte Sakura. ¿Por qué?- decía Naruto desesperado, prácticamente sin saber qué hacer

Sakura sonrió, mientras un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la boca. Intentó levantar una mano para tocarle la cara a la que según su borrosa visión era Naruto, pero su mano se caía a mitad de camino, sintiendo que la fuerza le abandonaba

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste tiempo atrás?- preguntó Sakura, ya sin poder hacer otra cosa que hablar

-sí- contestó simplemente Naruto, intentando entender lo que Sakura quería decirle

_Ya que seguramente sería su último deseo_

-No rompas tu palabra, solo tú puedes traerlo de vuelta- Sakura cerró los ojos, preparada para morir

-No puedes irte ¡TE AMO¡TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN!- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sakura, y Sasuke solo observaba la escena- por favor no te mueras.

Sakura abrió los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Naruto. Naruto apretó a Sakura más fuerte contra sí, como intentando que la vida no se le fuera.

-Naruto…ya lo sé siempre lo he sabido y siempre te lo he agradecido. Gracias por ser mi amigo, por protegerme, por cuidarme, por todo. Por eso, tengo que pedirte un último favor. Por favor…-

Y entonces salieron las últimas palabras de una gran Kunoichi, una gran alumna, un gran corazón pero sobre todo, de una gran amiga.

_Tráele de vuelta. Cumple las palabras que hace tres años me dijiste, no me importa el tiempo que tardes, tendré la suficiente paciencia de esperar una eternidad. Pero simplemente hazlo_

Sakura dejó este mundo con esas dos últimas palabras, Naruto abrazó aún más fuerte el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras una mirada de odio se dibujaba en su cara. En su mente, una única pregunta

_¿__Por__ qué?_

¿Por qué su mejor amigo le hacía algo así a ella, alguien que le amaba? Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser esa persona especial para Sakura. Y él, el Uchiha, la rechazaba de la forma más cruel y dolorosa posible.

Sasuke quiso volver a moverse de nuevo, pero no pudo porque sintió un enorme chakra alrededor del chico. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto estaba rodeado de un aura roja, que le formaba dos orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza, unas garras en sus manos y pies. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a la persona que había acabado con ella, sus ojos brillaban como rubíes, a la vez que con un sentimiento de odio. Las líneas de sus mejillas se habían transformado en aureolas alrededor de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia siniestra. Sus labios estaban rodeados con un color negro, y unos colmillos sobresalían de su boca peligrosamente.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió al Uchiha fue lo que sobresalía de la parte de atrás: al principio se formó una cola lentamente, ambos solo se veían a los ojos, ninguno haciendo nada por el otro. Repentinamente, la cola se dividió en ocho de golpe, el ya casi zorro de nueve colas liberado, rugió y luego de un salto que ni siquiera el sharingan de Sasuke logró ver, logró darle fuertemente en el cuello. De repente, unos pedazos de chakra volaron del cuerpo del Uchiha.

La noche ya había llegado, un chico se levantó del suelo, su cuerpo herido, pero podía moverse, incluso después de semejante golpe. La maldición había pasado y su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero algo no iba bien, sentía que algo le faltaba. Se tocó el cuello, para sentir que el sello maldito se había ido, ya no estaba, había desaparecido, y en su lugar un rastro de sangre bajaba por él.

Entonces sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos, apenas recordaba a Naruto furioso por alguna razón, con el chakra del zorro de nueve colas, casi liberado. Sabía que era importante recordad lo que había pasado.

Entonces alzó la vista, y delante de él vio un charco de sangre. Al verlo, la imagen de unos ojos verdes apareció en su mente pero aún no lograba recordar. Se acercó un poco a ese líquido rojo, quería saber a quién pertenecían los hermosos ojos que habían aparecido en sus recuerdos. Llegó hasta allí, y con su mano cogió líquido entre sus manos. Su olor llegó a él, un olor que recordaba a la primavera: el olor de las flores de cerezo.

Unas imágenes de una chica de pelo rosa le empezaron a pasar por la cabeza, pero él sabía que esa persona era la dueña de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Pero lo que le hizo recordar totalmente quien era esa chica, quien era para él, para Naruto, para Konoha…

_Fue cuando vio esa cinta roja en el suelo, la de ella_

Millones de recuerdos traspasaron su mente, las veces que había coincidido con ella, los días en misiones, los días que él la protegía, un recuerdo de cuando ella le protegió…

_¿Quién era para haber olvidado esos recuerdos por tres años?_

Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Entonces, sintió que algo húmedo bajaba por su mejilla derecha, y a continuación otra por su mejilla izquierda. Él levantó su mano hacia aquellas rebeldes lágrimas que se le escapaban por los ojos. Cuando cogió una, la última imagen de su flor de cerezo aparecía en su cabeza mientras en su cabeza volvía a oír su dulce voz

_Quédat__e conmigo __Sasuke-kun_

La imagen de Sakura era tan nítida, que podía verla delante de él, al igual que el paisaje que los rodeaba, la luna en el cielo, las nubes, el viento, todo, de una manera tortuosa.

_Y si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo_

Y entonces fue cuando recordó los hechos mas recientes. Ella protegiendo a Naruto, él clavándole su Katana en su pecho, mientras le decía cosas horribles. ¿Él había hecho eso? No se lo podía creer, la persona que más le amaba a él, un monstruo, a pesar de haberse ido para no volver, a pesar de intentar de matar a su mejor amigo, con una apariencia completamente inhumana. Y aunque le hubiera intentado quitar la vida de una manera horrible, ella le amó hasta el final.

¿Qué soy ahora? En mi cabeza solo retumbaba la palabra venganza, pero ahora esa palabra ha sido opacada por las palabras que Sakura me había dicho tiempo atrás, opacándola completamente ahora. Quería morir en ese momento por todo lo que había hecho. Tanto deseos por matar a su hermano, y resulta que al final él es mucho más terrible de lo que fue su hermano. ¿A cuánta gente había matado para entrenarse para vencer a su hermano?

_Cada vida humana es sagrada, tanto la mía, como la del más idiota que existe._

Ya es demasiado tarde para darse cuenta. Ya no servirá de nada. Ya nada vale nada. Empezó a llorar más fuerte, sollozando, mientras agarraba con la mano fuertemente la cinta de Sakura. La cogió para alzarla, y entonces enganchado a la cinta de Sakura, y debajo de la sangre de la Kunoichi, salió otra cinta, con la diferencia de que su color era azul, y el símbolo de Konoha tenía una línea traspasando el símbolo de la hoja.

_Su cinta…_

Ambas unidas, él ya no iba a separarlas, la cinta azul representaba la traición que él le había hecho a Konoha, la cinta roja a la chica que a pesar de esa traición estaría atada a mí. Por siempre y para siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte.

-Sakura- dijo con una mirada de profunda tristeza, dirigiendo su cara hacia la luna- te prometo que cuando maté a mi hermano, volveré. Y no lo mataré por haber matado a mi familia, sino por haber corrompido mi corazón hasta este punto…

_El punto de no ver lo que tenía delante y el haberlo perdido_

Sasuke agarró con más fuerza la cinta roja contra su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Siguió un rato llorando, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su cinta. Una de las lágrimas resbaló por la hendidura y rodó por la tela azul, hasta llegar a la tela roja. Me fijé en este detalle.

_La tristeza de uno es la del otro, al igual que la felicidad y a veces incluso el odio_

Sasuke simplemente miró la cinta de Sakura manchada por sangre y por sus lágrimas, y volvió a mirar al cielo, cuando sintió que algo pequeño suave y de color rosado se posaba en su nariz. Se sorprendió al ver que empezó a haber una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de él.

_Te quiero tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti…_

Sasuke sonrió al ver esto, pero no una sonrisa de odio o de arrogancia qe solía tener, si no una sincera que demostraba felicidad, a pesar de haber perdido a alguien importante, alguien que ahora, sin vida, podía hacerle cambiar. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, ya había desaparecido todo rastro de haber estado llorando

-Es mi promesa, ángel-

La única palabra que se le ocurrió para describir a Sakura. Entonces, en la luna, le pareció ver por un momento la cara de Sakura que le sonrió. Bajo su vista aferrando mas hacia si las dos cintas de la hoja, sintiendo en la parte de atrás de ambas algo suave.

_Y no pienso romperla por nada en el mundo_

**Fin...?**

**Bueno, si a este fic le pongo continuación, estará en mi colección de drabbles "un millón de pequeños detalles" o**

**De todas formas quiero dejar un mensaje a todos los que están leyendo estas...estúpidas notas**

**siempre vale más tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle a las personas que mas quieres un lo siento. Incluso si la culpa no fue tuya. porque, despues de todo ¿De qué te va a servir el orgullo si vas a seguir solo toda tu vida?**

**Por eso no dejes que el orgullo entre en ti , porque uando eso ocurre lo único que vas ha hacer es extrañar a las personas que amas tanto, incluso sin darte cuenta. porque quizá luego es demasiado tarde, y el orgullo no te dejará perdonar tampoco a nadie.**

**Espero que nos leamos ¡bye!**


End file.
